herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lio Convoy Beast Wars II/Beast Wars Neo (1998/1999)
Lio Convoy is a Maximal from the Beast Era portion of the Generation 1 continuity family. As he rose through the ranks of the Maximal Space Patrol, Lio Convoy (ライオコンボイ Raio Konboi) and his honest nature, selfless dedication to duty and ability to lead by example quickly caught the attention, and earned the respect, of his superior officers. Now with his own crew of loyal Maximals, Lio Convoy continues to display those qualities in the heat of desperate combat. While on the surface he appears to be a tough, exacting, career-military sort of robot, any Maximal who has served under him knows that there's a smile behind his face-plate and a gentleness at the core of his spark. Though he yearns for a universe forever at peace, Lio Convoy takes to the battlefield with precision, strength and cunning. He believes that combat, more than anything else, reveals an enemy's true character and it has been through combat that Lio Convoy has made both his bitterest rivals and most enduring friendships. Though compassionate by nature, Lio Convoy stumbles when it comes to expressing anything outside the perimeters of gruff military rhetoric. This attitude has strained his relationship with his "son", Lio Junior, who wants only to obtain the approval of his "father". Sometimes he is known as Leo Prime. Beast Wars II toy catalog As Lio Convoy advanced through the ranks of the Maximal Space Patrol, his progress was observed by an impressed Optimus Primal. When the time finally came, Primal chose him as his successor for his strength and bravery (though he felt he could be too straightforward, at times). Lio Convoy happily shook Primal's hand and promised not to let his predecessor down. Japanese Generation 1 cartoon continuity Beast Wars II cartoon : Voice actor: Hozumi Gōda (Japanese), Jung Goo Lee (Korean) During his training period, the Maximal known as Convoy worked alongside another recruit named Apache. In an extreme conditions test, the instructors told recruits to leave those who fell behind where they lay, and focus on their own success. When Apache dropped from exhaustion, however, Convoy, shared his energy with Apache so that they could both continue on together. Convoy's act of kindness earned him a loyal friend for life. Receiving a mysterious SOS signal from within an asteroid field, Maximal Supreme Commander Convoy investigated alongside his deputy, Apache. Entering the field in small one-man reconnaissance crafts, the pair discovered that the signal was coming from a small planetoid that suddenly began bearing down on them in a collision course. Realising that the whole affair had been a trap laid by the Predacon Emperor Galvatron, Convoy sprang into action and opened fire on the planetoid, which exploded dramatically.While the blast hurled Apache to safety, however, Convoy took the brunt of the explosion and was cast into the depths of the cosmos, eventually crash landing on the planet Gaea. When he regained consciousness, his body had already been weakened and corroded by the hazardous atmosphere of the planet, and he would surely have died had not a white lion come upon his prone form. The lion carried Convoy to a cave brimming with the power of Angolmois energy, which restored and revitalized Convoy. Convoy then scanned the lion's form for use as a beast mode to protect him from Gaea's atmosphere, and redubbed himself "Lio Convoy". As coincidence would have it, Galvatron and his Predacons had also come to Gaea to harness its Angolmois energy, and Lio Convoy's unit had followed them, but wound up on the losing end of the battle that resulted. Staying in lion mode the whole time, Lio Convoy bounded onto the scene and freed his troops from the energy web that was paralyzing them, then led them back to the crashed wreck of their ship, the Yukikaze, where he revealed his identity to them (although Apache had already figured it out). Stranded on Gaea, the team dedicated themselves to stopping Galvatron's evil plans for the Angolmois energy.At Lio Convoy's direction, the Maximals searched the area for signs of the Galvaburg II. Once Megastorm was drawn out into the open by Diver, Lio Convoy and Apache arrived to support their team in battle. Lio Convoy told Bighorn to stand down so the team could fight as a unit, but the enraged buffalo could not be restrained. Lio Convoy allowed his trooper to stand alone against Megastorm as he wished, only providing support when Starscream and BB intervened on the fight.Soon after, Lio Convoy became concerned when Tasmania Kid reported in from patrol that he had found something, but went off on his own without waiting for the team. Convoy led the Maximals to the site of Kid's last transmission, where he, Apache and Bighorn were caught in Starscream's trap. Lio Convoy drew Starscream's attention while Diver and Scuba infiltrated the lake base and disabled the force field containing them. Once all the Maximals escaped the exploding base, Lio Convoy instructed Kid to thank the Tasmanian devil that helped him in his ordeal.When Megastorm unleashed a swarm of fortress building robots, the mere six Maximals were outmatched and couldn't keep up with destroying all the drones. Matters didn't improve when Galvatron awoke for the first time since landing on Gaea, freshly empowered by Angolmois energy. Lio Convoy used his lion-agility to divert Galvatron's drill tank mode up a mountain pass towards the mouth of a volcano, but an unexpected leg sprain ended the game of cat-and-juggernaut. Luckily, Scuba was there to save Lio Convoy by triggering a geyser of water under Galvatron, flipping him over. The Maximals hoped to rid themselves of Galvatron by burying his prone form in a rockslide, but Galvatron emerged in his third form, an enormous dragon. The dragon chased Lio Convoy and his men into the mouth of the volcano. Unable to stop him directly, Lio Convoy directed the Maximals to shoot out the ledge Galvatron was standing on, in hopes of dropping him into the volcano itself. The Maximals' firepower was not enough, but the ambitious Megastorm saw their plan and covertly fired his cannon as well, sending Galvatron falling into the lava flow.The Maximals detected energy readings coming from the Southern Continent, they took two short-range ships down south as a temporary mobile base of operations. When the readings centered on a set of ancient ruins, Lio Convoy went out to investigate and took Apache with him for support. The two came under fire from Starscream and BB, who carpet-bombed the forest to destroy the Maximals. Apache fell behind again, and Lio Convoy carried him to safety beneath the protection of the ruins. Apache's old sense of inadequacy from their training days had flared up, but Convoy brushed it aside as Apache had inadvertently led them to the secret entrance of the ruins. Inside the pyramid, Lio Convoy and Apache were separated by a trap door. Convoy followed Apache down the trick shaft and found him a captive of the ornery Insectron, Mantis. Lio Convoy was forced to fight the territorial Mantis, and fared poorly against Mantis's disc attacks and scythe blades. As Mantis pummeled Lio Convoy on the ground, however, Apache's determination led him to break free of his restraints and unleash a third mode as a weapons platform, discharging raw energy that literally brought the house down. As Mantis fell into a crevice, Lio Convoy leapt to his aid and caught the falling warrior. Mantis was confused by this act of sacrifice, and Lio Convoy insisted it was because they weren't enemies. Grumbling, Mantis shook himself free and used his wings to fly away on his own. Reuniting with their fellow Maximals, Lio Convoy thanked Apache for his aid, and chuckled at the fact that Apache apparently suffered amnesia from the act, making his secret third mode a secret even from him.With the Insectrons as a new potential threat, Lio Convoy cautioned the Maximals not to make enemies of the Insectrons unnecessarily. As a result, he sent out teams of two to locate the Insectrons, and ordered his men not to fire on them, but engage in dialogue. Kid and Lio Convoy were nearby when Bighorn and Apache were attacked by the Insectrons Bigmos and Tonbot, who had been fed false information on the Maximals by Starscream. They tried to stop the fighting when they arrived, but Starscream and BB opened fire on both parties to avoid any peaceful dialogue. The Maximals warned the Insectrons of the incoming missiles, and threw their own bodies on top of their opponents' delicate insect modes for protection. Confused by the act of self-sacrifice, Bigmos and Tonbot departed without further conflict.Lio Convoy maintained that the Insectrons were potential allies, not enemies. Having been on the receiving end of their missiles, Bighorn couldn't understand Lio Convoy's thinking. As the only Maximal who had personally battled an Insectron, Mantis, Lio Convoy could not explain his reasoning, but the way they fought made it seem as if the Insectrons were not truly evil. Soon after, Bighorn and several Maximals were tricked into another fight with the Insectrons by the Predacons. Lio Convoy, Apache and Scuba saved their friends from an opportunistic Predacon attack after the Maximals were low on energy. Afterwards, Bighorn told Lio Convoy his own impression after fighting Powerhug was the same as Convoy's, and the Insectrons' fighting style was not that of a malevolent group.Lio Convoy and the Maximals came to the aid of Tasmania Kid, who had discovered a plot by Starscream to undermine the Insectrons with spiked oil. Tensions increased as Galvatron emerged from his slumber, out of control after imbibing on the same oil. Luckily, bonds were forged in the heat of battle as Bigmos and his Insectrons joined forces with Lio Convoy and the Maximals against Galvatron. Bigmos lured Galvatron into position for Lio Convoy to fire a volley of missiles straight down the dragon's throat, ending his threat for the moment. In the aftermath, the Maximals and Insectrons talked out their differences for the first time. Although Bigmos refused to join the fight against the Predacons full-time, preferring to live in peace, Lio Convoy offered his hand in friendship and the feuding between the two groups ceased.Their alliance was tested when Bigmos was forced to honor an old debt to Autostinger of the Predacons, stepping aside while the Autorollers fought the Maximals. Still, he saved Autostinger from a barrage of Lio Convoy's missiles, negating the debt. Lio Convoy and Apache attended a duel between Bigmos and Autostinger, but it was interrupted by Predacon missile fire, leaving issues between the various factions unresolved.When NAVI reported Kid and Scissor Boy were approaching the base with the Autorollers, Lio Convoy correctly deduced their friends had been captured, and were trying to lead the Predacons into an ambush. Lio Convoy and the Maximals intercepted the Autorollers, freeing their friends after a fight with Megastorm and his mercenaries. Lio Convoy and the Maximals were later called in by Scuba to join forces with the Autorollers, as Galvatron had gone on a rampage while engorged on Angolmois energy. Lio Convoy acted as bait to lure Galvatron into position, opening his massive jaws to take in a concentrated spray of Angolmois. They overfed Galvatron with Angolmois until his bloated form nearly exploded from within, rendering him harmless.When the Predacons launched a massive offensive on the Southern Continent, Lio Convoy led the Maximals and teamed up with the Insectrons to foil their plans once again.The Maximals were soon met by a trio called the Jointrons, who arrived on Gaea's Eastern continent and demonstrated their powerful Tripledacus combination. Thinking they could take on the entire Predacon army by themselves, the Jointrons flew into battle, followed by Bighorn, Diver, and Kid, who were worried the Jointrons would take all the credit for a victory, or possibly get themselves killed. As the dust settled, Apache looked to Lio Convoy for a response, and the commander sighed (deeply) before acknowledging they should follow and keep the younger Maximals out of trouble. Apache and Lio Convoy soon joined Scuba in helping Tripledacus escape the Galvaburg II when he bit off more than he could chew. While Lio Convoy and most of the Maximals were out on patrol, the Jointrons took over one of the base ships and turned off the cloaking field, hoping to lure the Predacons in and defeat them. Lio Convoy spotted the signal flare they launched, and radioed in to hear Apache and Diver were being overwhelmed by the Jointrons' antics. By the time he arrived back at base, however, Lio Convoy saw that the Autorollers had taken the ship hostage by training their missiles on the exterior fuel tanks. Luckily, the Jointrons came outside and distracted the Autorollers with oil, allowing Lio Convoy to take them down without destroying the ship. As the Jointrons held a celebration in their own honor to celebrate capturing some Predacons, however, the enemy escaped and everyone was right back where they started.While the Maximals were searching for the latest Predacon fortress, the Jointrons were exposed to a bacteria bomb that robbed them of their power. Lio Convoy and the other Maximals saved the Jointrons by posing as the massive Jointron II. They compensated for Kid and Diver's exposure to the bacteria by sharing energy between one another, in a proud display of teamwork.The Jointrons caused more chaos when they stole one of the base ships to approach a Predacon fortress from the air. Lio Convoy and the Maximals followed them in the second ship, but were rammed out of the sky by the Jointrons' poor piloting. The Predacons were engaged in an operation to kidnap the Jointrons and study their combination transformation. While the other Maximals worked to recover the kidnapped Jointron brothers, Lio Convoy and Apache made short work of the Autorollers back at the fortress, and the installation was soon destroyed.One day, Tasmania Kid found a Copy Machine that scanned objects to create three-dimensional duplicates of the subject. Somehow, the conversation jumped immediately to "Let's clone ourselves!", and Kid shined the Machine's ray on Lio Convoy, creating Black Lio Convoy. Unfortunately, the machine only created evil copies. Black Lio Convoy declared himself the original and began to fight Lio Convoy. Lio Convoy initially engaged his copy alone, but soon realized they were so evenly matched the two fighters would battle without victory until they completely ran out of energy. Black Lio Convoy escaped temporarily, but soon returned to the Yukikaze and asked the other Maximals to come outside and meet him in peace. The Maximals didn't fully trust the copy, but didn't know how to deal with him since Black Lio Convoy knew everything Lio Convoy did. Luckily, Lio Convoy saw an advantage in that. Diver had made his own modifications to the defense network surrounding the Yukikaze's waterfall, without consulting Lio Convoy on the details. Lio Convoy sent Diver out to activate the Niagara Base, and Black Lio Convoy was taken by surprise. He and the Copy Machine were soon destroyed by the Maximals. Alerted to a new arrival on Gaea, Lio Convoy and the Maximals traveled to the Sea Continent and discovered a pirate ship from space. The Maximals were soon confronted by Halfshell, captain of the Space Pirate Seacons who intended to plunder the world of Angolmois energy. Lio Convoy had the idea of flipping the snapping turtle on his back, rendering him helpless, but Halfshell's beast mode was designed to counter that strategy, turning him into the Big Wheel Cutter that rampaged over the hills. Matters only deteriorated further when Halfshell called his crew and formed the colossal God Neptune. Outmatched by the combiner's sheer power, Lio Convoy directed Diver and Scuba to seize control of the deserted pirate ship while the land-based Maximals kept God Neptune busy. The distraction worked, as God Neptune chased after his stolen ship, only to get caught in an Angolmois detonation the Maximals rigged before abandoning ship.Breaking the fourth wall juuuust a little, Lio Convoy and Galvatron called in to Artemis and Moon on the moon when they were wondering who the strongest of the Cybertronians was. Their two armies proved to be surprisingly evenly matched, and even the strength test between Lio Convoy and Galvatron themselves was ruled a tie.Although he knew the Seacons intended to plunder Gaea's Angolmois, Lio Convoy felt the Seacons were not inherently evil, and could possibly be reasoned with just as the Maximals did with the Insectrons. He ordered his men not to confront or antagonize the Seacons until they knew for sure. And so, by the end of the day, Lio Convoy and Apache arrived as the cavalry to help Bighorn and the others escape from battle with the Seacons and God Neptune, because Lio Convoy's men are spectacularly bad at following orders and staying out of trouble.When Megastorm and the Seacons teamed up, each of the Maximals was lured to a separate location by an Angolmois signal transmitter. Since there were only five Seacons, no one was around to greet Lio Convoy when he located his transmitter, except for an easily flummoxed Dirge and Thrust. The comedy duo had been instructed by Megastorm to blow hidden bombs inside each of the transmitters when the Maximals got within range, but Lio Convoy startled them into dropping and damaging the trigger device. Not sensing any threat whatsoever from those two, Lio Convoy calmly examined the transmitter before sauntering over to question the Predacons. They panicked and flew away setting off the bomb in the process and completely failing to kill Lio Convoy.Tasmania Kid alerted Lio Convoy when Bighorn seemingly got a love letter from Scylla, the Seacon. The other Maximals feared Bighorn was being lured into a trap, and they were right—Bighorn and Kid were set adrift on a rock when the Seacons sprang their ambush. Trapped on land, Lio Convoy used his jump jets to launch out over the water where his troops were being assaulted. Unfortunately, he was pulled underwater by Halfshell before he could reach the others. Apache rushed to join his commander, and together they held off Halfshell and Coelagon until Scuba whisked the Maximals to dry land. They were confronted by God Neptune, but fortunately the Insectrons appeared and gave the Maximals the back-up they needed.After receiving word of more hijinks involving Bighorn, Lio Convoy and Apache rushed to the scene and found a showdown between Tripledacus and God Neptune already in progress. They helped their Jointron comrades flush the Seacons back into the sea.As the Seacons prepared to leave Gaea, Lio Convoy met with Halfshell and offered to give them the energy they needed to hustle them on their way. Halfshell's pride as a pirate wouldn't let him take charity, though, and so he offered to fight Lio Convoy one-on-one battle to claim the energy if he won. Lio Convoy agreed, if Halfshell and the Seacons turned themselves in to the Maximals authorities if Convoy won. Halfshell accepted these terms, but neglected to spell out exactly who the "one-on-one" bout would be between. Lio Convoy was surprised, but ultimately unconcerned, when Halfshell arrived in "one" body as God Neptune. Lio Convoy told his fellow Maximals to step aside and let him honor the deal. Convoy used his maneuverability to stay ahead of God Neptune during the fight, and even escaped him in the sea when God Neptune tried to move the fight into his preferred element. When it appeared Lio Convoy would be victorious, however, Megastorm burst from his hiding spot and tried to gun down the Maximal commander himself. This ambush set off a chain reaction in the Angolmois on the shores, ending the fight and scattering the competitors. Halfshell and the Seacons grabbed the energy cylinders Lio Convoy brought, and the Seacons soon left Gaea for good.While investigating the new, unstable Angolmois energy reactions on the planet, Lio Convoy, Bighorn and Apache crossed paths with a powerful lion cub. They soon realized he was actually a Maximal in disguise and gave chase. Lio Convoy found the cub conversing peacefully with Diver and Tasmania Kid, but was shocked when the cub raced up to him and called him "mama"! This "Lio Junior" had taken to heart a joke by Tasmania Kid that Lio Convoy must be his parent, leaving Lio Convoy to crush the cub's expectations. Their meeting was interrupted by Galvatron, who had sensed great Angolmois power within Lio Junior, and wished to snuff it out. Lio Junior joined forces with two new Maximal arrivals named Santon and Skywarp to become the combination warrior, Magnaboss Lio Convoy helped Magnaboss defeat Galvatron, driving him off with a serious chest wound. Lio Junior disengaged and proudly presented himself before his "papa", but Lio Convoy insisted that Lio Junior should not call him that. Back at base, Lio Convoy reviewed the data Santon and Skywarp had brought from Maximal HQ about a dangerous artificial planet called Nemesis which Galvatron had called the Gaea. It seemed Nemesis was responsible for upsetting the Angolmois energy, and it would only get worse from that point on. With that to mull over, Lio Convoy led an official investigation into Lio Junior's origins. Scans revealed that, after first crashing on Gaea, the Angolmois energy in the Valley of the Lions duplicated Lio Convoy's Energon Matrix, splitting it to create a separate Maximal robot lifeform. Lio Junior proudly displayed that he had an Energon Matrix in his chest just like Lio Convoy, and Convoy couldn't deny he felt a tug connecting his Matrix to the cub's. Still, he refused to acknowledge Lio Junior as his son, causing the lad to run off. Meanwhile, Megastorm had found a way to augment his own powers with Angolmois energy, becoming Gigastorm. The newly risen Gigastorm threatened Lio Junior at an Angolmois volcano pit, which Lio Convoy sensed through their connection. Convoy raced to Lio Junior's side and saved him from falling into the pit. This one time, he agreed to acknowledge Lio Junior as his son, explaining that a father-child bond could muddy his emotions, something that could not be allowed in a Commander during times of war. Lio Convoy needed to know that Lio Junior would serve as a Maximal warrior, not as his son. Finally understanding his father's reluctance, Lio Junior agreed to fight for his commander Lio Convoy. Together, Lio Convoy directed Lio Junior (as Magnaboss) in a successful skirmish against Gigastorm, and congratulated him on his victory when they were finished.With Gigastorm's upgrade a very real threat to the Maximals, Lio Convoy orchestrated a coordinated strike on the Predacon. The Maximals lured Gigastorm into a box canyon, where he was surrounded by maximal gunners. They opened fire on the Archduke of Destruction and the ground beneath his feet, causing him to drop up to his neck in the earth. Lio Convoy had chosen that spot due to the veins of natural gas flowing in the area, gas which was now filling the space around Gigastorm. When enough gas had built up, the Maximals fired again, igniting the gas in a horrendous explosion designed to rid Gaea of Gigastorm once and for all. Unfortunately, the Angolmois-empowered Predacon was too strong even for this attack, and shrugged off the explosion. He struggled free with the help of the Combatrons and nearly caught Lio Junior, but Lio Convoy pulled him to safety. The arrival of Ikard and the Tako Tank provided enough of a distraction that Gigastorm and the Predacons were driven off. After receiving a garbled SOS signal, Lio Convoy and the Maximals wondered what the Space Pirate Seacons were doing right now. Lio Convoy was in conference with the older Maximals when NAVI informed him Lio Junior had rushed off with the others to investigate an evil Angolmois energy signal. Lio Convoy and the rest arrived to back-up Lio Junior and help then escape the trap Galvatron and the Autorollers had set. Lio Convoy fought Galvatron head on, but their struggle was interrupted by the feud between Galvatron and Gigastorm, bringing an abrupt end to the conflict.After Tasmania Kid was rescued from a runaway Tako Tank, Lio Convoy and the Maximals found themselves in battle with Starscream and BB. The Combatrons exhausted their weapons, only to fall into an Angolmois pit and arise as Cyborg Beasts called Hellscream and Max-B. These new Predacons proved to be ferocious opponents.Lio Convoy was next targeted for assassination by Dirge and Thrust, who felt slighted by their fellows' recent upgrades and wanted to improve their standing in the Predacons. More bemused than anything, Lio Convoy dispatched the duo with expected ease. The second strike was more serious, however, for Dirge and Thrust had exposed themselves to Gigastorm's Angolmois energy to become Dirgegun and Thrustor. Now a significant threat, the former comedy duo had the skill and power to counter all Lio Convoy's traditional attacks. The Maximal commander only survived due to the arrival of Lio Junior, and even then they only waylaid the Cyborg Beasts temporarily.At one point, an alien machine that could warp time and space crashed onto Gaea. While trying to secure the machine, Lio Junior pressed the battle against the Predacons unnecessarily. In the struggle that followed, Tasmania Kid was seriously injured protecting Lio Junior from harm. After the battle, Lio Convoy pulled Lio Junior aside and reprimanded him. He attempted to convey the difference between fighting for peace and fighting for one's self. Lio Junior was focused on his own glory, and that distraction is what got Tasmania Kid injured. Lio Junior could not see the truth in Convoy's words, and felt diminished in the eyes of his fellow soldiers and his...commander. Running off in a huff, Lio Junior was taken by Galvatron, who acquired from him the key necessary to activate the teleport gate. The Predacons used the gate to summon the unstoppable mobile fortress, Majin Zarak, and quickly trashed most of the Maximals. Lio Convoy fought through the Autorollers and dispatched Gigastorm, but could not reach Galvatron before the Emperor of Destruction unleashed Majin Zarak's bestial robot mode. Its incredible energy attacks scattered the Maximals. On the brink of consciousness, Lio Convoy was contacted by Optimus Primal, champion of the first Beast Wars, who Lio Junior had managed to retrieve from the teleport gate as well. Renewed by the presence of this legendary warrior, Lio Convoy rallied his troops to confront Galvatron and Majin Zarak.Primal and Lio Convoy teamed up to battle Majin Zarak, who turned out to be a sentient robot and not just a battle station, fighting on even after they disposed of Galvatron. Together, they combined the power of their Energon Matrices to upgrade themselves into Burning Convoy and Flash Lio Convoy (フラッシュライオコンボイ Furasshu Raio Konboi). With Primal's enhanced strength and Lio Convoy's super speed, they weakened Majin Zarak vulnerable spot, his evil third eye. They then unleashed the power within their Matrices into a "Double Matrix Blast" which finished off the monster. Lio Convoy congratulated Lio Junior on his valor and thanked Optimus Primal for his help before the legendary warrior returned home through the gate, and the Maximals destroyed the gate behind him.With the artificial planet Nemesis creeping ever closer to Gaea, its influence on the Angolmois energy was ever more keenly felt. Lio Convoy enlisted the Insectrons and Jointrons for their help preparing for Nemesis's arrival. Drill Nuts in particular provided his engineering expertise to the Maximal efforts. Lio Convoy and the Maximals tried using freeze devices to cool the unstable Angolmois before it upset the planet's core. The Predacons tried to oppose them, but Lio Convoy and his team turned the freeze beams on Gigastorm, limiting his threat until Tripledacus froze and sealed off the Angolmois flow with a giant iceberg.Lio Convoy's next plan to foil the Predacons involved upgrading an artillery cannon from the Niagara Base and then feeding it with Angolmois energy to blast Nemesis out of the sky. When Drill Nuts informed Convoy the cannon was ready, NAVI's calculations indicated they must be ready within 72 minutes for optimum firing position. Lio Junior begged for the job setting the cannon and, in a private meeting later, Lio Convoy impressed upon Lio Junior how important the mission was before granting his wish. To divert the Predacons, Apache led Tasmania Kid, Diver, and Bighorn in brazenly transporting a decoy cannon to the target site, while Scuba transported another decoy underwater. Their actions delayed the Cyborg Beasts, but Galvatron and Gigastorm caught the Magnaboss team with the real cannon atop the volcano firing position. The cannon overloaded on Lio Junior's pure Angolmois energy and self-destructed before its beam reached Nemesis. Although Lio Junior was downtrodden afterwards, Lio Convoy came to the cub and told him how proud he was of him that day.While discussing the looming approach of Nemesis with Apache and NAVI, Lio Convoy felt a pang in his Energon Matrix telling him that Lio Junior was in trouble. Excusing himself, Lio Convoy raced to his son's side to find Lio Junior alive and seemingly well. When Lio Junior charged and attacked him, however, is was quickly clear that all was NOT well. Lio Junior was infected with the corrupted Angolmois energy by Galvatron, making him loyal to Predacon ideals. Matters only got worse when Santon and Skywarp tried to reign in Lio Junior by combining with him, but just forged a corrupted Magnaboss instead. As Magnaboss hesitantly prepared to lay his Magna Blade on Lio Convoy, Junior mentally spoke to Convoy through his Energon Matrix. He begged his father to kill him before Santon and Skywarp were forced to harm someone against their will. Instead, Lio Convoy used their connection to siphon the corrupted Angolmois into himself, and then purge the poison from his system. Lio Junior and Magnaboss were returned to normal, and Galvatron's plan foiled.A mysterious UFO crashed near the Maximal base, and Lio Convoy investigated with Apache. They found an emissary robot which NAVI could communicate with in its own computer language. The robot came from the planet Mars, activated by the slow approach of Nemesis and its corrupting effect on the Angolmois energy of Gaea. The robot relayed how its creators abandoned Gaea eons ago in order to avoid corrupting the Angolmois themselves, and set up the emissary as a safeguard to prevent that corruption from ever happening. As the robot claimed it could prevent the Angolmois energy from being misused, Lio Convoy and Apache shepherded it to the Valley of the Lions, and the mother computer terminal hidden in the ruins underneath it. Fortunes shifted dramatically, however, when Magnaboss brought word from a second android, Moon of the moon, that the emissary intended to prevent Angolmois misuse by destroying the entire planet, crashing the moon into Gaea in a cataclysm that would stop anyone from corrupting the Angolmois energy further! Lio Convoy and Apache tried to fight their way to the mother computer and stop the emissary from triggering the termination sequence, but the computer possessed restraining defenses and incredible self-repair capabilities. The Maximals could not approach the computer without being blocked by the defenses, and the defenses quickly regenerated if the Maximals tried to blast through. Still, they deduced that NAVI could shut down the termination sequence if she could enter the console, and so the power of Magnaboss and the other arriving Maximals was added to their firepower in order to overload the self-repair circuits long enough for NAVI to slip through. At first, it didn't seem as if the Maximals had enough power, but a sudden surge of energy destroyed the defenses long enough for NAVI to enter the mother computer and end the termination sequence. Lio Convoy alone recognized that final burst of power came from Galvatron, who had followed the Maximals into the ancient caves and lent his firepower in support of saving Gaea. Lio Convoy caught up with Galvatron outside and begged an audience. The two old foes discussed their philosophical differences on peace and how it was achieved. Despite their opposing viewpoints, Lio Convoy saw the light of reason in Galvatron's actions, and offered his hand in peace so that Maximal and Predacon alike could end their war and bring peace to the universe together. After a moment's consideration, Galvatron laughed off his nemesis's weakness and opening fire on Lio Convoy. There would be no peace until Galvatron crushed the Maximals once and for all.With Gaea momentarily saved, the Maximals still had to deal with the threat of Nemesis. As a final solution, Lio Convoy instructed Drill Nuts and NAVI to finish cannibalizing the Yukikaze to upgrade Santon and Skywarp's ship, allowing the Maximals to leave Gaea and intercept the Nemesis before it reached the planet. It was paramount that the Predacons not intervene with the launch, so Lio Convoy had Kid and the others deliberately reveal the location of their hidden base to the Cyborg Beasts, hoping to draw Predacon attention away from the mountain caves where the launch catapult was under construction. Hellscream discovered the catapult anyway, however, forcing Drill Nuts to encourage Lio Convoy and Apache to launch as soon as possible, even if Kid's unit couldn't return in time. Lio Convoy held out as long as he could, but reluctantly agreed and began the launch. Fortunately, Magnaboss and the rest of the Yukikaze crew returned just in time to join the space mission, and Tripledacus ensured their catapult trajectory was preserved under fire from the Predacons.On their way to Nemesis, the Maximals were diverted by the Space Pirate Seacons, now under the control of Galvatron. The Maximal ship was forced down on an asteroid, ruining their intercept course towards Nemesis. Lio Convoy confronted Halfshell and his mates, only to find them as zombie-like soldiers to Galvatron's will. Even when the Seacons were defeated and freed from the mind control, the Maximals were still trapped. Lio Junior raised a plan provided to him by the otherwise invisible Moon to use the moon's gravity to slingshot back on course. Lio Convoy demonstrated great trust in Lio Junior, allowing him to coordinate the signal with Moon and Artemis to fire their engines for the slingshot, otherwise the Maximals would crash into the moon's surface. Lio Junior lived up to Lio Convoy's faith in him, and the Maximals were back on track to confront Nemesis.The Maximals landed on Nemesis away from their ship, sending it off on auto-pilot to self-destruct, diverting the Predacons temporarily. NAVI guided Lio Convoy and the team to an exhaust port, which she believed would lead down to Nemesis's core. Lio Convoy's plan was to follow the port tunnels to the core of Nemesis and destroy it, taking out the entire artificial planet. All the Maximals volunteered to undertake the mission, but Lio Convoy selected only himself and Scuba to take the risk. Lio Junior balked at being overshadowed, but Lio Convoy had his reasons—as Magnaboss, Lio Junior had the great power and flight capability to protect the entrance to the tunnels from Predacon attack AND ferry the other Maximals off Nemesis to a safe distance before the explosion. Lio Junior reluctantly agreed. During their search for the core, Lio Convoy and Scuba crossed paths with Galvatron. Lio Convoy sent Scuba on ahead, leaving him to deal with Galvatron. The two old foes again exchanged a debate about the nature of justice. Galvatron believed that justice was whatever he who held the most power said it was, but Lio Convoy believed justice came from the spirit within an individual. Their battle (and debate) came to an end when Galvatron used his Galva-Matrix to make Nemesis begin drawing upon the Angolmois energy of Gaea. The tunnels flooded with destructive Angolmois, and Lio Convoy barely protected himself with a shield generated by his Energon Matrix. Knowing the paltry shield wouldn't hold out forever, Galvatron laughed as his enemy was swept away in the flood of energy.The Energon Matrix shield could indeed only delay Lio Convoy's demise beneath the Angolmois, it could not prevent it altogether. Lio Convoy's Energon Matrix called out to Lio Junior, who found his father within the tunnels inside the rapidly depleting shield. Lio Convoy told Lio Junior to forget about him and return to lead the others against Galvatron. Lio Junior refused to give up on his father, however, and linked his Energon Matrix shield to Lio Convoy's. This act of heroism not only saved Lio Convoy's life, it merged father and son. Their two Energon Matrixes, which had once been one, merged again to create the Legendary Warrior, the Green Lion.With his Matrix Typhoon and Matrix Lion Arrow attacks, the Green Lion utterly defeated Gigastorm and turned back Galvatron's unstoppable Drill Destroyer attack. Meanwhile, Scuba had completed the mission and engineered an explosion that would destroy Nemesis in a matter of minutes. Galvatron refused to accept defeat, and fled back to the Angolmois core. Lio Convoy followed behind, with his loyal son and fellow defender of justice Lio Junior by his side. The lions found Galvatron in the core, where the Emperor of Destruction began absorbing Angolmois energy again directly, growing to tremendous size in dragon mode. By agitating the Angolmois energy, Galvatron ensured that the Nemesis explosion now threatened Gaea as well. Seeing no other option, Lio Convoy reasoned the Green Lion could create Matrix shields for the Angolmois, countless shields that would isolate and encapsulate the Angolmois so that it would vent more peacefully and blunt the Nemesis explosion. Lio Convoy was concerned about the potential consequences to them, but Lio Junior eagerly pronounced that protecting peace in the universe at any cost to themselves was the Maximals' reason for being. Immensely proud at the lessons Lio Junior had learned, Lio Convoy called him "my son" and accepted the name "Father" as he and Lio Junior merged once more. The Matrix Typhoon dispersed the Angolmois energy in Nemesis and in Galvatron as well. Despite losing all his enhanced abilities from the Angolmois, Galvatron refused to surrender. With the Angolmois safely dispersed and Nemesis about to explode, Lio Convoy saw no more reason for battle and pled with Galvatron to stop. Galvatron still contained enough Angolmois energy in his Galva-Matrix to be a threat, however, and challenged the Green Lio Convoy to one last round. Lio Convoy abhorred violence without purpose, but saw Galvatron would not stop without an honorable death by combat. With tears in his optics, the combined Green Lio Convoy charged Galvatron, locking his Matrix blades to Galvatron's Scissor blades in a swordsman's stalemate. He then split back into Lio Convoy and Lio Junior, sidestepping the block and surprising Galvatron with a killing stroke with his Lion Claw straight through the Galva-Matrix, shattering it. Galvatron commended him on his blow as the Nemesis broke down all around them. When the explosion finally came, Gaea was safe and Lio Convoy used the last of the Energon Matrix's power to preserve himself and his comrades from the detonation. Weakened from the exertion, Lio Convoy found himself and his comrades adrift in a wormhole created by the explosion. Lost but at peace, Lio Convoy led his soldiers, his friends, and his son towards a light in the distance, the light of the next battle for peace in the universe! The Maximal Brainwashing Operation Lio Convoy was aboard the Yukikaze when it was attacked by the duo of Dirge and Thrust. After a short battle, the Predacons were felled by Lio Convoy's missiles, and the shock to the two's systems made them believe they were Maximals. When Diver and Tasmania Kid eventually showed up after a patrol, seemingly exhausted, Lio Convoy and the other Maximals set out to assist, but were surprised when the two turned out to have been brainwashed into being Predacons! In the ensuing battle, Lio Convoy fought against Galvatron and was about to meet his end when an errant shot from Megastorm impacted both forces. Weakened, Galvatron ordered a retreat and Diver and Tasmania Kid were cured of their brainwashing from the blast's shock. Beast Wars Neo cartoon : Voice actor: Hozumi Gōda (Japanese), Jung Goo Lee (Korean) After having their Angolmois capsules stolen by the Terrorcons, Optimus Prime and his Maximal new recruits were sucked into a wormhole while chasing their enemies. They came across Lio Convoy (whom they all had presumed dead) who explained to them that the Angolmois energy was really the lifeforce of Unicron. Lio Convoy used all his power to free the Maximals from the wormhole, though he remained trapped inside. Lio Convoy eventually escaped from the wormhole and aided Optimus Prime, the Maximals and Magmatron in the final battle against Unicron. After Optimus Prime blew Unicron away with his Matrix Buster, the Maximals and Predacons formed an alliance of true unity and worked together to restore Cybertron. All of Lio Convoy's Maximal troops who were trapped inside the wormhole with him were eventually released and joined in the restoration of their homeworld. Robotmasters : Voice actor: Masayuki Katō (Japanese) As Optimus Prime, Optimus Primal, and Star Saber made a vow to protect Earth's Solitarium from the Decepticons, Lio Convoy watched silently from afar.When Beast Megatron launched an attack on a human city, Lio Convoy aided Optimus Prime in blasting the Predacon, but otherwise remained out of sight. It wasn’t until later in the battle that he introduced himself, as he delivered a powerful kick onto the Predacon leader. As the battle raged, Lio Convoy helped his fellow heroic Cybertronians in battling Rebirth Megatron, who had joined the battle under the guise of "Reverse Convoy" to catch his foes unawares. Lio Convoy added his own strength to Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal's “Double Convoy Tornado” to overpower a similar tornado-style attack from the Megatrons. The "Lio Typhoon Arrow" sent the villains into a retreat. Though Lio Convoy and his allies won the battle, the war raged on... Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors